Heartache
by Kittenwithawhip2
Summary: Leo accepts an extended assignment in Africa
1. 1

Grace Adler Designs  
  
Finally, the sun is beginning to rise I thought as I gazed out the window and took a long sip of coffee. I hate being here alone in the dark. Leo hadn't called and I guess he wont. So that was it, I left. It was over.over almost as quickly as it had begun. What right did he have to expect me to close up shop, say goodbye to my friends and move to Africa for 18 months. I have a business to run, a career I had spent years building and he expects me to just abandon it and move to Africa. Am I really as selfish as he thinks I am? He can be a doctor anywhere, he doesn't need to go to Africa, the truth is he wants to go, and he wants to go more than he wants to be with me. There I said it, he love what he does, more than he loves me.  
  
I went into the bathroom and tried to freshen up as best I could. I hadn't planned on leaving, and my packing reflected that. I had the essentials, toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant and fresh undies, and a clean change of clothes. I wish there were a shower here, but I'd have to make due. I put my hair up in a tight ponytail and brushed my teeth. What was I going to tell Will? I was too proud to admit that he was right about Leo. He'd be supportive of course, but I just couldn't take his pity right now. He never has any faith in me and why should he? He's seen me screw more things up than I care to count. Ugh, I had to stop thinking about Will for a little while. I rinsed my mouth out and scrubbed my face with the slimy bar of soap that's been sitting on the bathroom sink for months. Karen was going to be in soon and I didn't want her to know I had spent the night here. She already knows something's wrong; she's been coming in early.well on time, but early for her and she's been taking short lunch breaks, I know she wants me to talk to her, but I just can't. God things must be bad if Karen feels compelled to treat me kindly.  
  
I decided to try to work on some sketches, there's a design showcase coming up and I have to come up with something creative. I grabbed my sketch pad and started working on a kitchen. As I sketched I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to what had happened last night. Leo had been angrier than I had ever seen him. His temper had been out of control since he returned from Africa, but I had attributed it to stress. He had been unaffectionate and cold toward me for the last week or so, and as much as I tried, I couldn't blame that on stress. What was I going to do? I couldn't live out of my office, and I certainly couldn't ask Will to let me stay with him, I need to be independent for once in my life. Maybe that was my problem, maybe I relied on people too much. I was too needy. No, that's not true, if that were the case I never would have had the guts to stand up to Leo and tell him that I wasn't going to travel half way across the world with him. So what was wrong with me? Leo says I'm too fickle, that no matter what I get out of life it will never be enough, that's not me though, is it? God my own husband doesn't even know me. I shouldn't be surprised though, we've spent the better part of our marriage apart, and we barely knew each other when we got married. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when Karen entered the office.  
  
"Good morning honey, whatcha working on over there?" Karen asked as she settled into her desk.  
  
"Good morning Karen, just some sketches. I want to get a head start on the design seminar coming up."  
  
"You're here pretty early Karen, what's the special occasion?" I was grateful that Karen had come in early, even though I wasn't able to tell her what was going on, I really needed someone to talk to.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you asked sweetie, I know I give you a hard time, and pick on you way too much, but I've been worried about you Gracie. Now before you say anything I want you to hear me out. I know you and Leo are having problems, I know you haven't been eating, which I think we both know is quite unusual for you, and I also know you spent the night here last night."  
  
"Karen, there's no way you can know all those things." Well, ok so you know I haven't been eating much." Is that why she took me out to lunch yesterday? She wanted to see if I was going to eat. Ugh, what was it with these people, is everyone in my life trying to set me up in one way or another? God I feel like I'm constantly being tested.  
  
"Karen, what makes you think Leo and I are having problems? You know what? Forget it, don't answer that, I don't want to know. You don't know anything!" I practically screamed.  
  
"God I need to get out of here." I grabbed my purse and stomped toward the door, what if Karen calls Jack and tells him what just happened, and then Jack would call Will, Will can't know yet, I'm not ready to deal with him.  
  
"Karen so help me god if you mention this to anyone..I need to get some fresh air and I trust you're not going to pick up the phone the second I walk out the door."  
  
"Grace, you go do what you need to do, I'm not going to say anything." Karen replied sheepishly.  
  
Karen must be really worried I thought as I walked out of the building, she didn't make one wisecrack. I shouldn't have been so harsh with her. Karen can actually be quite sweet when she wants to be..you never know when that sharp tongue is going to strike though.  
  
Maybe I should tell Karen what's going on. I needed a place to stay and I didn't want to stay in a hotel. I'm sure if I asked her she'd be glad to put me up for a couple days. But then I'd have to tell her everything and I just wasn't ready to do that yet. What was I so afraid of? After all, as callous as Karen can be, she would never make me feel badly about myself. Where as Will can make me feel like a failure without saying one word. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Kare" I said as I entered the office, trying to sound calm and in control of my emotions.  
  
"Look Karen, I'm really sorry I was so harsh with you earlier, I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm in a crummy mood."  
  
"I understand honey, I just want you to know that if you do decide you want to talk, I promise I'll be 100% supportive. I know I can be cruel sometimes, but it's all in fun. It hurts that you feel you can't come to me with the important things"  
  
Karen looked sincere. I knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt me right now, she doesn't know what's going on, but she knows whatever it is it's pretty bad.  
  
"Karen, could I stay at your place for a few days." I practically whispered.  
  
"Of course you can sweetie, it actually works out great; Stan's out of the country and the stepkiddies are visiting mommy dearest.  
  
"Thanks Kare" I replied. That had gone much smoother than I had anticipated.  
  
"You know what Karen? I'm tired, let's just close up the office for the rest of the day. I'm going to go home and pack and I'll meet you back at your place."  
  
"Well, Grace why don't I go with you to your place, driver can take us and you can take a nap on the way."  
  
"Oh, Karen that's a great idea." I said as I stifled a yawn.  
  
I packed quickly, but efficiently. Karen made sure I had everything I needed. I was too exhausted to think clearly. Once everything was packed up Karen had driver take my bags to the limo.  
  
"Ok, we ready to go?" Karen asked. "Karen, I need to leave Leo a note, and I need you to help me write it." "Grace, I'm not sure how much help I can be when I don't even know what happened." Karen stated with a small smile. "Well, without getting into all the details, we are getting a divorce. He's leaving for Africa in two weeks, so I only have two weeks to get all the paperwork in order. I can't talk to him right now, so I need to leave him a note." "Sweetie, leave him a short simple note telling him you're staying with a friend for a couple nights, and you'll have your lawyer contact him regarding the divorce."  
  
I scribbled a quick note to Leo stating exactly what Karen had told me to say, I picked up a couple pictures off the mantle and we were done.  
  
During the drive to the penthouse I filled Karen in on all the details of what had been going on between Leo and me and I told her about last nights fight. Karen listened quietly and she reassured me that I had in fact made the right decision.  
  
Karen had cook make me a snack when we arrived at the penthouse. It was good to finally have something to eat, and I could tell I was beginning to feel a little better. After dinner Karen and I went up to what was to be my room for the time being. I was craving some "girl talk" and asked Karen if she wanted to hang out for a little while.  
  
"Grace, why haven't you talked to Will about what's going on?" Karen asked while we lay relaxing on my bed.  
  
"Oh, Karen, you know, I can't go running back to Will every time I fail at something. He already thinks I'm a flake because of all my failed relationships, and now a divorce..I just can't face him. He was so mad when I decided not to have a baby with him, and that was the first time I learned what he really thinks of me. I just can't take anymore drama in my life right now."  
  
Karen grabbed my hand in hers and held it firmly. "Grace, Will loves ya with all his heart, he was hurt and he was angry when he said those things, you need to get past that. If he knew you were afraid to come to him with this, it would break his heart. Grace, I'm glad to help you as much as I can, but at some point you're going to have to face this issue you have with Will.  
  
Wow, did I just say all that? Ha Pharmacist said I'd love the new cocktail he mixed up for me!"  
  
"Karen, Will and I aren't nearly as close as we used to be. I don't know if it's because I got married and moved out, or if it's because of the fight, but we just don't connect like we used to."  
  
"Do you think you guys are drifting apart?" Karen asked with a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"I think we are.as much as I promised myself I would never let it happen, I think our friendship has run its course. You know what Kare, I don't want to talk about Will anymore, let's unpack my stuff."  
  
Karen unpacked my clothes, while I dealt with my toiletries. "Oh honey, what's this?" Karen asked scrunching up her nose and pointing to a white lacy blouse. I'll tell you what honey, why don't we go over to Barney's first thing in the morning..let's say 11:00, and we'll charge you a little happy!"  
  
"Kare, there is nothing I'd rather do than go shopping, but you don't need to "charge me a little happy." I'm glad you're back to insulting my taste in clothing though, I was beginning to miss your insults."  
  
I was right to talk to Karen I thought as I lay in bed. I had no idea she would be so supportive. It's been a long time since I had a female friend to confide in, it's too bad it took me this long to realize Karen could be so, dare I say, kind?? She was right about Will. I need to talk to him, not just about Leo and me, I need to deal with what the fight between Will and I did to our own relationship. 


	3. 3

Grace Adler Designs  
  
"Karen, I need to run over to the Bealman's, apparently there's a problem with the carpeting. I should be back around 1:00."  
  
"Ok Grace" Karen replied as she answered the phone. "Grace Adler Designs. Hey Grace, Wilma's on the phone for you."  
  
"Hey Will, I only have a second, I'm on my way over to a work site."  
  
"I tried calling you last night, but Leo said you were staying with a friend, what's going on Grace?" Will asked.  
  
Shit, I wasn't prepared to answer him yet, and I didn't have time to get into it.  
  
"I'm staying at Karen's place while Stan is away, you know how she hates being in that big house all alone." I said glancing in Karen's direction.  
  
"Oh, well, Leo sounded odd; I got the feeling he didn't actually know where you were." Will said.  
  
"Look, I've gotta run or I'm going to be late, let me call you tonight, ok?" I asked while nervously twirling a lock of hair between my fingers.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be home after seven." Will stated.  
  
"Talk to you then." I said and quickly hung up the phone.  
  
"Don't say it Karen. I'll talk to him tonight I just don't have the time right now. Gotta run, see ya!"  
  
I didn't give Karen a chance to say anything about my conversation with Will. 


	4. 4

I couldn't help but think about Will during my cab ride back to the office. I should just get it over with and tell him what's happened. I can't tell him over the phone. If I go over to his apartment he'll talk me into staying with him, and I don't want to rely on him anymore. I love Will with all my heart, but I need to break away from him for a little while. I've learned to lean on him way too much. It's not fair to either one of us. I know he'll think I'm shutting him out, and maybe I am, but I think it's what I need to do. It's a vicious cycle, my relationship with Will. We love each other dearly, but we wind up becoming a crutch for one another and that's not healthy. Will hasn't had a relationship in ages, but he's been dating more lately and I don't want to get in the way of that. It's good that he's getting out, and enjoying himself, that's what he should be doing.  
  
"Hey Karen" I said in my most perky voice as I entered the office. "Listen, I'm going to call Will and see if he'll meet me for dinner tonight, I can't stand having this thing hanging over my head anymore."  
  
"Good girl!" Karen exclaimed  
  
"Ok, I'm calling him right now before I lose my nerve!"  
  
"Hey Will, sorry I cut you short earlier, I was wondering if we could have dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure, but I get to pick the restaurant this time." Will quipped.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, just pick a quiet place, we have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Ok, I'll come by your office after work and we'll go from there."  
  
"See you then." I replied, and hung up. That wasn't so hard.  
  
"Hey Kare, will you be up tonight when I get home?" I asked sheepishly.  
  
"Hmm, do you want me to wait up for you honey? Aw isn't that sweet, sure I'll be up, and if I'm not you can wake me." 


	5. 5

Will and I arrived at the restaurant just after 6:30 PM. We had wanted to try this Italian restaurant since they opened nearly six months ago; we had both been so busy we hadn't had many opportunities to get together for dinner over the last few months. We were seated right away and Will ordered us a bottle of wine. My hands were shaking as I grasped my glass of wine, and Will noticed immediately that I was nervous about something. He averted his eyes when I caught him staring at my hands. Will seemed uncomfortable I thought as I watched him nervously look around the restaurant; he was avoiding making eye contact with me.  
  
"Will, what's going on with us?" The last time I saw you this awkward and uncomfortable around me was when I was trying to get you in bed. What's happened between us?"  
  
"Grace, I'm sorry, I guess I'm having a hard time dealing with all the changes in our relationship. I feel like there's something very wrong going on with you, but I'm not sure what right I have to ask you about it. We used to be able to ask each other anything, but lately you've been shutting me out. I know we've shared a very intimate friendship in the past, maybe too intimate, but you've been distant and closed off for the last month or so, and I get the feeling you're avoiding being around me. I understand that things would naturally have to change when you got married, but god I feel like we've lost that special connection we've always shared."  
  
"Will, I have been shutting you out, but not for the reasons you think. Look, I'm just going to say this, and I hope you'll think about what you're going to say before you say anything. Leo accepted an offer to return to Africa, except this time he's going for 18 months. Will, he accepted this offer without even discussing it with me. He wanted me to close my business and move with him to Africa. Can you imagine me living in Africa Will? I told him I wouldn't go and now he wants a divorce. Things have been very strained between us since he's returned home, and I think he accepted this offer as an easy way out of our marriage. Leo knows I would never move to Africa.  
  
So go ahead Will, tell me I screwed up. I married a man I hardly knew, and now we're divorcing and we haven't even been married for a year. But Will, I loved him. That much I know."  
  
Grace, why didn't tell me? God Grace, what's going on between us that would make you avoid telling me, because it's pretty obvious that you've gone out of your way to keep this from me? You confided in Karen about this, but you couldn't tell me."  
  
"Will, I just didn't have the nerve to tell you right away. I know you didn't approve of me marrying Leo and I couldn't admit that I had screwed up another relationship. Especially after everything you said about my past relationships when you first found out I had been dating Leo. You made me feel like a complete failure and I couldn't give you the satisfaction of being right. It hurt too much Will, it hurt to know you have so little respect for me."  
  
"Grace, I don't know what to say. I know I said some horrible things, but I had no idea you would still be hurt by what I said."  
  
"Will, you know me better than anyone, what you say to me matters; it matters a lot. Look, I don't feel like eating, can we just get out of here?" I need to get some fresh air."  
  
"Ok, I'll take care of the check, you go wait outside."  
  
I practically ran as fast as I could out of the restaurant. I just wanted to go back to Karen's place and crawl into bed. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday; I could spend the entire day in bed if I felt like it.  
  
"Ok, so where do you want to go?" Will asked as he exited the restaurant. "We can go back to my apartment, I'll make you something to eat and we can talk some more."  
  
"Will, I really appreciate the offer, but I'm too tired. Would you mind walking me back to Karen's place? We can talk on the way."  
  
"Grace, why are you staying with her? Karen is the last person you should be around right now."  
  
"Will, I'll have you know that Karen has been extremely supportive over the last few days, she's been incredible and I couldn't have gotten through this without her. I wish you wouldn't be so hard on her, she's been a great friend."  
  
"Well, maybe I'm just a little jealous that you went to her instead of me." Will admitted as we starting walking to Karen's place. "I just feel like we're losing touch with each other Grace, and I just can't stand to see that happen to us. Grace, I support whatever you chose to do with your life, I just hope you don't shut me out again." Will stopped walking and grasped both my hands in his. Grace, I'm going to take a backseat on this one and let you work this out on your own, but please know I'm here for you if you need anything." He gave me a tight hug and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
We spent the remainder of our walk in almost complete silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though; it was a silence in which comfort is found only in the closest of friends. When we arrived at Karen's, Will gave me another hug and kiss and watched me until I was safely inside. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Grace Honey, what are you doing home so early?" Karen asked as I entered her bedroom.  
  
I plopped myself down on her bed and laid there for a minute while I tried to gather my thoughts.  
  
Karen tossed the book she was reading aside and sat up in bed. "Grace, the suspense is killing me; tell me what happened with Will."  
  
"It went fine Karen, I told him everything, and we're ok. He wanted me to stay with him while I get everything sorted out, but I told him it wasn't a good idea. We didn't even eat dinner, we talked on the walk back here, he listened to everything I had to say and he agreed to let me work this out on my own. He said he'd be there for me if I needed anything, but he wouldn't push me."  
  
"Well, see there honey, I told you everything would be ok."  
  
"But it's not ok Karen, I'm getting a divorce, there's nothing ok about that. Will and I are further apart than we've ever been in the last 15 years and I feel completely lost and alone. Karen, I don't want to be a divorced woman."  
  
"Grace, things are going to work out for you. I don't know what's going to happen any more than anyone else, but I do know that things are going to work out and you're going to be ok. You may feel alone right now, but you're not. You've got me, and even though you're not ready to let him in just yet, you've still got Will. Grace, you're friends care about you and we're not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
"I just feel overwhelmed, work, home, everything is just out of control and I feel like I'm drowning." I told Karen as I began to sob. Once I started crying I couldn't stop. I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it. Karen rubbed my back and combed her fingers through my hair as I continued to sob, completely unable to gain control of my emotions. I cried for what seemed like an eternity until finally I was too tired to cry anymore. Every muscle in my body ached and it took all of my strength to sit up and wipe the tears off my face. "Aw Karen, how did my life become such a mess? I'm not eating, I can't sleep, I cry at the drop of a hat. My life is spinning out of control Karen, and I don't even care enough to try to fix it."  
  
"Well, then I guess you're pretty lucky that I care enough to help you fix it. Karen said with a smile. You'll have plenty of sleepless nights Grace, and that, just like these crying spells are just going to have to run their course." Karen said as she tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "Now your appetite is another story. Whether you're hungry or not, you need to eat. I don't care if you have to force yourself; I want to see you eat three meals a day. You're on a very unhealthy path Grace, and the last thing you need is an eating disorder. I don't know how much weight you've lost, but I know most of you're clothes are practically falling off you." I shifted my eyes to the floor as Karen continued. "I'm going to have a dinner plate brought up here and I'm going to watch you eat." I felt like a disobedient child as I listened to Karen. What she didn't realize, I thought to myself as she continued talking, was that I enjoyed not eating. As self destructive as it was, I enjoyed the hunger pains. I found pleasure in getting dressed in the morning and seeing how sickly I looked. The dark circles under my eyes that I hid with makeup so only I would know how unhealthy I had become, was only one of several symptoms I was experiencing. Funny how Karen thought my attempts to starve myself was something new. This had been going on for months; pretty much since Leo first left for Africa. And truth be told, it was one of the many things Leo and I had been arguing about since he got home.  
  
"Grace why don't you go get into some pajamas and wash up while I have cook bring up a dinner plate for you." Karen said with a look of authority that told me I didn't have any choice but to eat.  
  
Karen called down to cook and while she was on the phone I went to my room to wash my face and put on some pajamas.  
  
By the time I made it back to Karen's room my dinner was waiting for me. I'll eat as much I can so Karen will think my appetite is back to normal. It's not like I was anorexic and couldn't eat. I just felt the need to deprive myself of everything I had once found enjoyable.  
  
"Karen, thank you so much for everything. If I were at home I would have just gone to bed without any dinner." I said while purposely forcing a forkful of mashed potatoes down my throat. This is really great. I hope you know I appreciate everything you're doing for me."  
  
"Aw sweetie, don't mention it, I'm glad to help. It's been nice having you around here. You may find this hard to believe, but I actually miss the stepkiddies. I know I complain about them a lot, but I do love them. It gets lonely around here when Stan's away."  
  
"You know something Karen?" I asked as I finished my last bite of mashed potatoes. "You talk tough, but deep down inside you're just an old softy. I'm seeing a whole new side of you and I have to admit I like it."  
  
"Now don't go getting all touchy feely on me Grace, and don't go spreading rumors about me being "nice" or "sweet" I'll deny it and I'll spread a few rumors of my own." Karen threatened.  
  
"Don't worry Kare, you're secret's safe with me. I said as I climbed onto Karen's bed. Who would I tell anyway? Will would never believe it and I think Jack already knows all you're little secrets."  
  
It was true that I was seeing a whole different side to Karen. She's been wonderful. I could tell she was relieved when she saw how much of my dinner I had managed to eat, and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty because I knew tomorrow I would go back to starvation mode. I'd just have to figure out a way to get around Karen's watchful eye, which I knew wouldn't be easy. I'll worry about that tomorrow; right now I just wanted to get to bed.  
  
"Well Karen I'm exhausted. I think I'll go to bed. Thanks again for all you're help." I said as I gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Goodnight Grace, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
As tired as I was, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about how so much had changed over the last year. As bad as things were, I realized how lucky I was that things weren't worse. At least I hadn't gotten pregnant during our brief marriage. I was also lucky that Will was being so understanding and letting me handle things on my own. He usually can't help himself, he's so afraid I'll screw things up. But most of all, I was lucky to have Karen. I hated deceiving her tonight over dinner; I knew if I let her see me eat she'd stop being so suspicious. She had no clue how long this had been going on and I took advantage of her naivety. I promised myself that starting tomorrow I would work on eating better; I couldn't stand to purposely deceive Karen after all she had done for me. I would deal with it all tomorrow I thought as I started to drift off to sleep, things will be better tomorrow. 


	7. 7

I spent most of Sunday morning planning how I was going to get my life back on track. I decided I needed to stick to a strict diet plan to ensure I was getting enough to eat. I knew if I wanted to get my life in order I needed to get healthy again.  
  
I called Leo and we managed to have a civil conversation. We agreed that my things would stay at the apartment until I found a place to live. He'd be leaving for Africa soon, but he's keeping the apartment so there was no rush. We both admitted that we had gotten in over our heads and a divorce was for the best. He gave me his mailing address and said he'd leave his lawyers info on the kitchen counter so that when the paperwork was drawn up I would know how to get it to him.  
  
After I got of the phone with Leo I decided to take a quick shower. I wanted to get downstairs and eat breakfast so Karen would see that I was eating again. I showered as quickly as I could and when I was done toweling off I quickly tossed on some jeans and a pink blouse and headed downstairs, my hair still wet from the shower.  
  
Karen was no where to be found. I searched the entire downstairs and finally decided she was probably still sleeping, even though it was now almost 10:00 A.M. The kitchen was completely empty, I wonder if cook gets Sundays off. I helped myself to a bagel and cream cheese, and though I was dying for a cup of coffee, Karen's coffee maker looked far to complicated to even attempt making a pot. I grabbed a glass of orange juice instead.  
  
"Ugh Grace." Karen said as she entered the kitchen. "Where the hell is cook?"  
  
"I don't know Kare, no one was around so I helped myself to some breakfast."  
  
"I've been waiting all morning for my breakfast, he better have a good excuse! What are you eating Grace?"  
  
"A bagel, I wanted to make some coffee, but that machine is pretty intimidating."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how to work anything in here. Grace, where would I find one of those bagels?"  
  
"Ha, you don't know how to find a damn thing in here do you Karen? Sit down and I'll get you one."  
  
I told Karen about my conversation with Leo, she was pretty surprised I had called him, especially after my meltdown last night.  
  
"I have a whole new attitude Karen, it's amazing what a good nights sleep can do for your mental health. After breakfast I'm going to look for an apartment, so hopefully I won't be imposing on you much longer."  
  
"Well, there's no rush honey; I'm going to need someone to cook for me after I fire cook so stick around and you can earn your keep!"  
  
I talked Will into going apartment hunting with me and we spent the better part of Sunday afternoon scouring the city for a decent apartment. After four hours of unsuccessful searching I was tired and little cranky. Will wanted to look at a few more apartments, but I was just too tired. My energy was understandably low and I worried if we walked any further I'd never make it home.  
  
We found Karen and Jack in the parlor playing strip poker. Karen was down to her slip and one shoe, and Jack was fully clothed.  
  
"Karen, don't tell me Jack is actually winning." Will said as we entered the room.  
  
"Oh, hi Wilma, no actually I'm winning, we're playing reverse strip poker. Yeah, since we both love to be naked we figured it would be more competitive if the winner had to remove their clothing."  
  
"So how did you kids make out?"  
  
"Well Karen, lets just say I hope you fired cook."  
  
"Grace," Jack began. "You can't expect to find a cool place with Will as your guide. Come on, meet me tomorrow and I'll introduce you to my new lover, he's a realtor and he's gay. "  
  
"Jack, you do realize if you lose this hand you're going to have to see Karen remove her slip." Will questioned.  
  
"Aw grow up Wilma; we've seen each other naked before."  
  
"Yeah Will, I love Karen's body, even though she has all those woman parts, I find her oddly appealing."  
  
"Really Will, what kind of a gay man are you anyway? I'm a gay icon for crying out loud. You know, you should be worshiping these puppies!" Karen said as she grasped her breasts."  
  
"Karen, just because the boys down at the Gay Gay Gay Gay club gave you a drag queen name it doesn't make you a gay icon."  
  
"Oh Wilma what would you know about gay icons? They gays worship this body."  
  
"Ok, can we change the subject?" I asked as I let out a long sigh. "I think we can all agree that Karen's boobs are loved by gays and straights alike. Now let's talk about food, I'm starving, what's for dinner."  
  
"Hmm, shouldn't I be asking you that question Grace, I mean cook, I mean Grace. Oh forget it, you can't be cook, it's just going to get too confusing. Plus, once you get your appetite back I won't be able to afford to keep you around here." 


	8. 8

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. I was beyond busy at work and my free time was taken up with the divorce and apartment hunting. I was beginning to feel overwhelmed again, but I really wanted to get everything settled as soon as possible. Especially the divorce; the sooner that was finalized, the better. I managed to find an apartment, but would have to wait a few weeks before it was ready. Karen seemed disappointed I had found something so soon; I knew she didn't like staying in the house by herself, but I figured she'd be glad to get me out of her hair.  
  
After I moved into my new apartment, things started to settle down. Will and I were back on track again. He would often come over for dinner during the week since I wasn't far from his office and sometimes he'd stick around for a movie. We agreed we wouldn't become a crutch for one another, so Friday and Saturday nights were off limits. Though I was no where near ready to start dating again, Will really needed to get out there and meet someone. Karen and I went back to the way things had been before all this, but there was an unspoken bond that developed between us, and I knew I could always count on her to be there for me.  
  
I often found myself home alone on the weekends, but for the first time in my life I didn't hate it. I did a lot of reading, which is something I had missed. I got lonely sometimes, but those feelings always passed. Will encouraged me to get out more and try to meet some new people, but I had no desire to do that just yet. I was enjoying myself and my newfound free time and I wasn't ready to give up on that. I knew the next few months wouldn't be easy, but the worst was over. With the help of my good friends I knew I would be just fine.  
THE END 


End file.
